


Ye Bastard

by TheAllonsyGirl



Category: Jacksepticeye RPF, Markiplier RPF, Septiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Markiplier - Freeform, Septiplier - Freeform, YouTubers - Freeform, jacksepticeye - Freeform, smut to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 18:40:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5302559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAllonsyGirl/pseuds/TheAllonsyGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is playing Polybridge. Mark wants to have some fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Distraction

Jack furrowed his brow as the bridge collapsed once again. He slammed his fist on the table;

"Fuck it!" he raged and rubbed his eyes. He had been playing Polybridge for hours and his patience was fraught. 

"Why won't ye just stay? It's just two little cars just two, I'm not asking much," he pleaded and hammered the replay button. As he began to lay the little foundation struts, his tongue poked out in concentration, the door creaked open. Jack didn't hear it; the game volume, and his own voice drowned out anything in the background. 

The chestnut-brown and pink fluffy head of Mark slid in through the door jamb. He dropped to the ground as Jack's camera mirrored the doors and he didn't want to lose the opportunity. He crept forward until he was right behind Jack's chair, gently standing so his head was at Jack's shoulder level. 

"RAWR!" he bellowed as he clapped his hands on Jack's shoulders. Jack gave out a less than manly scream, followed by an angry sigh and further eyebrow-furrowing as the strut he'd been adjusting caused a monumental collapse. 

"Mark! Ye bastard! I almost had it then!" he huffed and pulled off his headphones and slid his hat off, revealing his lime-coloured locks. 

Mark laughed deep in his chest and leaned in, kissing Jack softly;

"D'aww, I'm sorry," he grinned, his eyes alight with cheeky glee. 

"Ye will be," Jack smirked, still mildly annoyed at the indiscretion. 

"Oh? How so?" Mark quirked and eyebrow and folded his arms. 

Jack shut down his web cam and rose, pushing Mark up against the black foam padding on the wall. 

"Time for a new game," he nipped his lip, and Mark grinned, wrapping his arms around Jack's shoulders. 

"Game on," he purred.


	2. Synergy

Mark arched his back against the black foam sound barriers and he wondered if they would muffle their cries when they were locked in the throes of passion. Jack still had his lip resting between his teeth; God he loved it when he did that. It made him look so innocent when he was far from it. Mark caught his lips and locked them into his, allowing his tongue to flicker lazily across them. Soft green hair drizzled through his fingers and he sighed out deeply, a small growl in his chest. 

Jack placed one hand on the wall behind Mark, and used the other to pull at the buttons of his flannel shirt impatiently. Mark chuckled as he witnessed the struggle, and Jack frowned in annoyance. 

"Still annoyed about your game?" Mark poked him in the ribs as he spoke with mirth. Jack narrowed his eyes and swatted swiftly at Mark's arm, harder than he'd intended. Mark grabbed his wrist and pulled him close, flipping him to the wall so he was facing it but with desire, not anger. He leaned in and nibbled Jack's ear, still holding his wrists firmly;

"You want to try that again sweetheart?" he whispered in a deep and velvety voice, that seemed to drip into Jack's soul. He felt a shiver down his spine and he could utter no more than a small moan. He felt the denim material around his lower half tighten, the bulge uncomfortable against the wall. Mark allowed him to turn around but it did him no good; the feeling only intensified as Mark kissed and sucked at the gentle skin of his pale neck. 

He twitched slightly as he felt the superlative mix of stinging pain and sensual beauty in vital synchronicity with one another. He dug his nails into Mark's lean and defined shoulder, leaving little crescent red blotches where they'd been. Mark groaned against his neck and panted as he pushed himself heavily against him. 

"Bedroom, now," he growled and Jack smirked his cheeky Irish grin. He shook his head and ran his fingers down to Mark's belt. 

"Let's do it here," his grin widened as Mark closed his eyes and licked his lips. 

"Right here?" He raised an eyebrow and tugged desperately at Jack's t-shirt. Jack nodded and flung the t-shirt over his gaming desk, and pulled Mark to the floor.


End file.
